


Bloom

by Port_in_a_Storm



Series: Roblivion - Find my home [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Roblivion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv doesn't know when she became so family-orientated that an early morning breakfast with Robert and Aaron became more appealing than sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy little one-shot in my Roblivion series. This little family is running away with my heart, I swear!

Liv wakes up when she hears the alarm going off in Aaron and Robert’s room. She’s usually a much heavier sleeper than this, but the heat makes it so that she’s just drifting in and out of dozing. She checks her phone. 5.45am. She squints, but then remembers that Robert has a business meeting in the south somewhere, and he needs to get a move on. 

She lies there for a moment, listening to her brother and his boyfriend moving around their room, talking quietly, hushed tones, still thinking Liv is asleep. Their door opens, the bathroom light comes on (Robert, she guesses), and then another pair of footsteps (Aaron, then) descends the stairs. She listens to the kettle boiling and wonders if she feels like getting up now so that she can drink tea with them. She catches herself and smiles. She didn’t know when it happened, when she became _this_ family orientated. Of course when she was living with her Mum she used to take care of her, and on the days that Sandra was well, she would take care of Liv. But this feels different, this feels more settled, more like home.

Robert comes out of the bathroom, yawning, and then she hears their door close again. She gets up and flings her legs into her pyjama bottoms that she threw off in the night when it got too warm. When she goes downstairs, she sees Aaron in the kitchen, his back to her and stirring a mug of tea.

‘Hiya,’ she says. Even though she’s quiet, he still jumps. Maybe because she’s quiet.

‘What’s wrong? You’re up early.’

She shrugs. ‘Couldn’t sleep. Then I heard your alarm go off. Thought I’d get up as well and get some tea.’

He smiles at her and takes her mug off the wooden holder next to the kettle. She doesn’t understand it when people say that Aaron is closed-off and distant. She heard Leyla talking about it once in David’s. She was going to argue on her brother’s behalf, but then realised that Leyla didn’t mean any harm by it, and in fact she sounded concerned for Aaron. ‘I’m just glad he’s got Robert and Liv now,’ she was saying to David who was behind the counter with her, even though she had told him that he should be in bed resting. She was talking quietly, obviously hoping that Liv wouldn’t hear, but she had become something of an expert at listening in when she wasn’t supposed to. That is something Robert says to her all the time when he catches her at the top of the stairs when he and Aaron are talking. _‘One day you’re gonna hear something you won’t like’_ he had said, but he was shaking his head and smiling. And she had done, a few nights later, unintentionally hearing their panting and moaning from their room. She’d never quite recovered.

Aaron always smiles nowadays. She remembers when she first got to the village, and he was surly and moody. But even then, she never saw him as cold or distant. He had never been that way with her. Maybe she is one of the few that he can be himself around. She likes that idea.

She sits at the table and says thank you when Aaron puts her tea in front of her.

‘Toast?’ he asks her. 

‘No ta. Too early.’

He nods and puts a couple of slices of bread into the toaster, for Robert she assumes. Speaking of, she hears his footsteps on the stairs and spreads a smile on her face for him.

‘What are you doing up already?’ he asks. 

‘Couldn’t sleep. Fancied some tea.’

He smiles at her and ruffles her hair. She squirms away because it’s not in its usual ponytail. He’ll tangle it.

‘Tea’s on the table,’ Aaron says.

Robert takes a generous gulp (even though it’s still hot) before kissing Aaron on the cheek. ‘Thanks, Baby.’

She smiles at them and blows on her own tea, taking a tentative sip. ‘What time will you be back today?’ she asks him once he’s sat to the table.

‘I dunno, around seven or eight I’d imagine.’ He grins. ‘Why? Missing me already?’

‘You wish,’ she scoffs, but she smiles. ‘Just want to know how long I’ll have to put up with his moody face. Dunno whether I should stay over at Gabby’s or not.’ Robert laughs and Aaron glares. ‘She invited me to this party on the weekend,’ she says after a pause. 

‘Oh yeah?’ Aaron asks. He puts the plate of toast in front of Robert and stands by his chair. ‘What kind of party?’

‘Dunno. Just a party. Y’know, music, food, dancing—’

‘Boys?’ Aaron says. ‘Drink?’

‘Yes. No. In that order. C’mon Aaron, even if there was drink, doesn’t mean I’m gonna have any.’

‘All the times you ask me for a pint in the Woolie kind of contradicts that.’

She sighs and turns her best pleading eyes on Robert. ‘Rob, come on, you know I won’t do anything stupid.’

He holds his hands up. ‘Oh no, I’m staying out of this one.’

Aaron rolls his eyes. ‘Cheers, mate.’ He sits in his own chair.

‘I’m not your mate,’ Robert says mildly. They’ve had this conversation too many times for him to put any real heat behind it. He kind of knows, as does Liv, that Aaron means a different kind of ‘mate’ when he calls Robert it. ‘Okay, look. If it were up to me I’d say that we should be able to trust you,’ he says. Liv’s face lights up. ‘But we’d need to know exactly where you’re going, where their parents are, and if there is any booze. But I’d trust you not to drink any.’

‘So I can go?’ she asks.

‘That’s not my call,’ Robert says. 

They both look at Aaron who sighs. ‘You do exactly what Robert says,’ he warns. ‘Tell us who is having the party, where they live, who is gonna be there—’

‘I will. Promise. Thank you.’ She can’t stop smiling; the grin threatens to split her face in two.

‘If she gets sick or has a hangover, you’ll be dealing with it,’ Aaron tells his boyfriend. Robert just smiles and winks at Liv.

Ten minutes later of idle chatter, Robert checks his watch. ‘Right I’d better make a move,’ he says. He collects their empty mugs and his plate and puts them in the sink. He takes Aaron’s hand and ruffles Liv’s hair on their way past to the front door. ‘Have a good day, yeah?’ he tells her. ‘Keep an eye on Aaron.’

‘Will do.’ She smiles at him. 

When the men are at the front door, she turns in her seat so that she can see when Robert leaves so she can wave to him. She smiles at them hugging and swaying in the doorway.

‘Drive safely,’ Aaron is saying. ‘And text me when you get there. And when you’re leaving.’

Robert chuckles. ‘I will.’ They kiss, slow and tender and Liv averts her eyes. ‘Love you, Baby.’

‘Love you too.’ 

They hug again and Robert pats Aaron on the bum. Liv scrunches her nose up, but smiles and waves when Robert looks in and catches her eye. ‘Bye, Liv,’ he shouts.

‘See ya!’

He kisses Aaron one last time then leaves. Aaron waits at the door until Liv can’t hear the car engine anymore, then slopes back into the kitchen. His face is down-turned and just a little sad. Robert is coming back, so Liv doesn’t feel so bad about wanting to take the mick out of him.

‘Aww!’ she gushes. ‘Poor baby!’ She reaches to pinch his cheek and Aaron moves back.

‘Gerroff!’ he shouts in surprise, a laugh pushed out of him. They sit for a bit longer before they both decide that they should start the day. 

Liv is the first to leave the house as she promised she’d meet Gabby for breakfast in the café. She stops first in the doorway, as Aaron is eating a slice of toast and reading the paper before he has to leave for work. ‘I like Robert,’ she announces.

Aaron looks up, surprised. His eyes flicker around the room, as if he doesn’t know what to say. ‘Good,’ he settles on.

She smiles as if that is enough, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)Port in a Storm
> 
> The title 'Bloom' is a song by the Paper Kites. It is a song so peaceful that I couldn't help but use it here.


End file.
